The application requests instrumentation to analyze peptide sequence and composition and synthesize peptides in order to complement nucleic acid technology in order to perform studies at the DNA and protein levels on the structure and mechanism of action of regulatory molecules including hormones and to carry out structure/function studies on biologically active molecules and processes. The application includes the work of the PI plus 12 other investigators in the Hormone Research Laboratory and Department of Biochemistry and Biophysics.